Guan Yu
Guan Yu(關羽, romanized as"'Kan'u Unchou'") is one of the female protagonists of Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. The descedant of the original General of the Han Dinasty in the romance of the Three Kingdoms Guan Yu, she's one of the apprentices of Sun Wukong back in the Jade palace and an old acquantance of Liu Bei, calling herself her mistress. She's the final mystery of The seven mysteries of Kuoh academy, the final antagonist of Volume 7 and Berolina Gremory's newest Knight Evil Piece by the start of Volume 8. Appearance Ichijou describes Guan Yu as a young woman about his age and height with piercing red eyes, fair skin, short messy black hair(which he labels as sex hair) and big breasts. During their fight, he also comments that she's covered in scars all over her body and has a rather masculine and muscular fit. In her introduction, Guan Yu wears a typical white chinese monk tunic. In later appearances, after becoming Berolina's Knight and enroll in Kuoh academy, she wears Kuoh's uniform of white lined shirt, magenta skirt and black corset-cape set. Personality Being descendant of the original general of the romance of the Three Kingdoms, Guan Yu's devotation and honour are pointed at only person alone: Liu Bei. She's obsessively devoted to her mistress to the point of annoyance, and more often then not throws completely epic and hammy speeches about her, to the point Liu Bei herself claims is too much for someone like her. Guan Yu claims that they'll only be separated by death. It is hinted that her feelings for Liu Bei is beyond platonic, which made her earn the title of "Psycho Lesbian" from Ichijou. For anyone else, Guan Yu will display a distant, comteptive and even hostile attitude, ranging from indifference to downright physical assault, mostly in the case of Ichijou Tsukino, who she claims indirectly 'stole' Liu Bei from her. She developed a irrational hatred and competitve spirit against him, and won't lose any opportunity to insult or dimish him, which usually turn into small fights between the two. With time, however, such rage eventually turned into a rather awkward, yet slow rivalry. Just like Liu Bei, she has a grandiose view of herself, yet an extremely fragile pride, since the smallest error or mistake might throw her into depression. Another point in Guan Yu's personality is that she's slow about gathering information. Her introduction has her mixing the kanji for "Curse"(呪; "noroi") from the kanji for "celebrate"(祝; "iwai"), and more often than not can't remember the names of her own allies. She's also can't write in proper kanji at times, which them she proceeds to throw temper tantrums in frustration. Strangely enough, Guan Yu uses the pronoun "Watakushi"(わたくし), which is extremely feminine, and just like Liu bei, refers to others with the midly polite "-dono"(殿), no matter the relationship between them. History Guan Yu is the descedant of a warlord of the same name, born to serve her mistress Liu Bei. Trained under the tutelage of Sun Wukong with her mistress and others such as Zhuang Fei, she'd later also inherited the Green Dragon Crescent Blade, and become one of the top students back in the Jade Palace. However, one day, she was cornered and assaulted by flesh-eating onis, and only saved by Liu Bei and Berolina's peerage, who just so happened to be passing by. Uncouncious after the battle, she would wake up several days later only to notice the absence of her beloved mistress, who joined Berolina's group in order to have her own adventures. Enraged by such revelation, she went on a quest to find and defeat the red dragon emperor and bring back her mistress to the jade palace. During that meantime, assaulting different males, she became one of the mysteries of Kuoh academy. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength -''' Being trained under the tutelage of Sun Wukong and other masters back in the jade palace, plus her own inherited strength, Guan Yu displays a immense amount of physical strength, as she was able to match and easily surpass an Boosted Gear-enhanced Ichijou and even survive a massive energy beam from Ascalon. According to Liu Bei, Guan Yu's strength is slightly lower than herself's. 'Enhaced Speed -' After being reincarnated as a Knight Piece, Guan Yu now possesses enhaced speed that can momentarily match with Annabelle's, a trained ninja. Her senses are also enhaced to the point she can par against Ichijou in his BUSTER EMPRESS form. 'Touki -' Despite not being a sage, Guan Yu is able to use Touki to fight, as she developed such by sheer training alone. With it, she can enhance her own stats in strength, speed and endurance. However, for not being a trained user, she can use it for extended periods of time. 'No Presence -' One of the most peculiar of Guan Yu's ability, she seems to have no presence besides physical manifastation, since senjutsu-users are not able to pinpoint her location by sage arts, and even Mizuki Kyouka is not able to see her during her 'flashback phantom' powers. Equipments Green Dragon Crescent Blade The '''Green Dragon Crescent Blade(青龍偃月刀, written as Seiryuutou, or "Holy Dragon Blade") is the legendary weapon of General Guan Yu from the original Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and as such, passed down to her as her legacy as a true ancestor. A Guandao supposely made from jewels instead of metal, it has the frozen blood of a unknown dragon tainting the blade, and as such, it has dragon-slaying properties, with also the ability to fire beams of ki energy from it's edge. Guan Yu seems to have relative mastery of it, as she could spar against ichijou's Ascalon and even cut throw his weakened WYVERN FAIRY with ease, and bar his Ascalon-enhanced one, also damaging Rhongomiant despite it's hard composition. However, due to the spiritual link between the two, Guan Yu is also vulnerable against dragon-slaying magic and swords, as she was a dragon as well. Trivia * Her image is based on the character Ramza from the Masou gakuen HxH novel; ** Actually, her appearance is based on the character Benkei from the Majikoi VN, but the author would feel bad about using the images of the character for this page, so it was changed. * She's the first victim od ichijou's Evil Aim technique; * Her loyalty/obsession to Liu Bei is both a nod towards the original Romance of the Three Kingdoms and a shout-out to Ikkitousen, battle vixens manga. * According to Ichijou, she has 'sex hair', which is the type of hair one would have after a night with one's lover. * So far, Guan Yu is the only member of Berolina's peerage that Ichijou can't stand. * Just like the original one, Guan Yu's birthday is June 22th. Navigation Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters Category:Berolina Gremory's Peerage